Love and Faith
by Wherever Girl
Summary: A night of watching horror-movies leads to Brielle thinking about her late-family, Puggsy comforting her... and undergoing a new change. *Includes Christian faith.


Well, guys, I can't sleep. You know what THAT means!

Another Puggsy x Brielle One Shot! Yippee! (call my therapist). This time it's in Puggsy's POV so... this should be interesting.

This follows my original Accomplice series- as in Brielle's family was slaughtered and she was raised by Vincent.

It's also features Christian beliefs, which makes it different than my other one-shots about the two. If any of you are not comfortable with this, you have every right to close out of this story, but I request that you do not criticize my faith. Be mature.

Disclaimer: I only own Brielle, Tracker78 owns Kassandra/Hunter, and all original Fangface characters belong to Ruby-Spears... the same facts I must share over and over and over and over and over and over an *gets hit by brick* ow! ...okay, moving on...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sometimes I regret hanging out with my friends. Not to sound like a jerk, I enjoy the company I keep- I couldn't ask for better! It's just annoying when they cross the line without really knowing it- twice as annoying when they do know- and don't considerate other people's feelings.

Okay, call me a hypocrite, but when I do it, it's out of aggravation. Sometimes Fangs acts like a total coward and won't do anything, sometimes Fangface goofs up, and sometimes neither of them will shut up. Kassy and I are on slightly better terms, just so long as I don't snap at Fangs too much, and Hunter is the first werewolf I've met who hasn't tried to murdify me, but still has a few cracks to make. I've never had trouble with Kim, and Biff is a great guy.

Then there's my girlfriend, Brielle Shereba. We argue, we fight, we insult each other... but we've also got each other's backs, and have a stable relationship, keeping things platonic (considerating I have respect for her in that area, and know that she AND my mother would slaughter me if I tried anything otherwise). Sometimes we'd kiss, but nothing rushed- we're not really the most romantified people on earth.

If you want to see a relationship like you would in romantic flicks, hang around with Fangs and Kassy- even Hunter and Fangface act like they're in a Jennifer Love-Hewitt flick sometimes. We're talking pet-names, flirting in public, making out... though, like me and Brielle, they know to keep it light. Fangs and Fangface may be idiots, but even they're not stupid enough to cross sensitive boundaries, and Kassy and Hunter have enough dignity just as well. ...But, just because everything's platonic, doesn't keep them from getting a close and cuddly around others.

I'm not being immature, I'm just saying couples should keep it toned down when in public, otherwise they might as well change their names to Gomez and Morticia.

But back to the original subject. There were times when my friends over-stepped a boundary, or took on a sensitive subject, and ended up hurting someone.

Tonight, for example, they did just that. To be fair, though, they didn't really realize it until the last minute.

Brielle and I were hanging out with Fangs and Kassy one night at mine and Fangs apartment. We've been sharing one since college, but sooner or later we planned on getting our own, especially since we had girlfriends living with us now. Biff had gone to visit his family in town, and Kim was hanging out with her cousin from South America, who came for a visit.

We decided to have a movie-night, all of us agreeing on a horror-movie night. The only rule: No werewolf movies. ...I didn't make the rule, Hunter and Fangface just find it offensive how Hollywood portrays werewolves as killers. I think the only ones we got away with watching was _Van Helsing _and _Teen Wolf. _

We picked our movies: Fangs picked _Ghost Busters _so not to scare himself (even though the first time we saw the movie, he had nightmares about giant marshmallows for three nights); I picked _Leprechaun _(it was a dumb movie- worse when Kassy kept cracking jokes about me, comparing me to the little cretin); Brielle picked _Signs _(more for comedy purposes, since we all poked fun at a few plot holes- seriously, the aliens didn't have any weapons and didn't know how to get through doors?); Kassy picked _A Nightmare on Elm Street _(Brie and I've seen it before, and kept giving away spoilers- getting back at Kassy for comparing me to a psychotic leprechaun).

By this point, Fangs was having trouble keeping his eyes open, or keeping himself from shaking. "Geez, Fangs, calm down. They're just movies," Brielle scoffed. "Stop being so chicken,"

"Oh yeah? We'll see how brave you are! Twenty bucks says you can't watch the next movie without covering your eyes!" Fangs retorted.

Brielle shrugged. "Pick a good one, then."

I rolled my eyes. "While you guys have your little courage-competition, I'm going to go out and buy some more snacks," I said, needing an excuse for some fresh air- and to get away from the oncoming bickering that would soon erupt.

"Hurry back, before they mangle each other," Kassy told me. She and I both knew how Brielle and Fangs got during their competitions- one time Brielle trapped Fangs in a headlock over a Donkey Kong game.

I walked out, heading to an all-night market down the street. I gathered a few things and went to check out. Problem was, no one was at the register. "Hey, anyone here?" I called. It was 1 AM and the place was empty, so I doubt I was disturbing anyone.

"Be there in a minute," a clerk called from another aisle.

Fifteen minutes passed, and I grew irritated. "Could I get some resistance, please?" I called, showing my annoyance.

"One moment," the clerk called again.

I walked over to see what was going on, finding the clerk was playing videogames. I rolled my eyes and left the store. "That kid is just begging for a robbery," I muttered to myself.

I got back to the apartment- and I was thankful I didn't bring any snacks, because, while I was gone, Hunter and Fangface had transformed (and since the latter would try to eat me the moment he saw food, I would have been a sandwich). I also noticed Brielle wasn't around.

"Where's Brie?"

"She went to the restroom a few minutes ago," Hunter replied, looking down the hall. "She's been in there a while now... I hope she's not sick or anything,"

"*grr* Probably freaked out after the first part of the movie, and made up an excuse," Fangface replied, grinning- I knew it was really Fangs acting smug. Hunter gave him a nudge.

I sat down, looking at the movie. The cast seemed familiar. "What movie did you pick?"

"Fangs picked _Prom Night_," Hunter replied. "It's about this guy stalking this girl, and he broke into her house and killed her family before getting arrested."

I tensed. "Was that when Brielle ran to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, why?" Fangface asked.

I rubbed the side of my face, wanting to cuss out my best friend. Of all the horror movies to pick... It couldn't have been _Child's Play_, or _The Ring_, or _Friday the 13th_, or _Cujo... _no, it had to be the ONE slasher-film that Brielle couldn't handle. We had watched only the second half of it three weeks after we first met, and she ended up having a nightmare related to it. It came on again early the next morning, and when she saw the beginning... it didn't just scare her.

It brought up a bad memory.

What Brielle never told the rest of the gang was how badly her trauma affected her. She had been raised by a psycho who turned his back on her, threatened her life, and is still after us to this day; nearly got raped when she was 13; and had to witness the death of her parents and older sister when she was just five years old... _the same thing that happened in this movie!_

It was bad enough she was still trying to move on, and banish dark thoughts and memories from her head... she didn't need a horror-movie to remind her, when her whole life had been one!

I couldn't really snap at Fangface, though. He didn't know it upset Brielle. I just wondered how Hunter was okay with it- maybe she just felt stronger because Fangface was there to help her out.

Which made me wonder why I was just standing there. "I'll go check on her," I said, deciding I'd give my friends a strict lesson on movie-choices later. I walked to the bathroom- the door was open, but Brielle wasn't in there. I didn't expect her to be, there was one place she would hide out to avoid being caught crying by the werewolves.

I headed to my room.

Sure enough, the door was closed. I gently turned the knob, quietly opening the door. The room was dark, though I could make out the shape of her sitting on the bed, curled up with her face buried in her arms, lightly sobbing. "Brielle?" I whispered. Her head jerked up, in alarm. "It's alright, it's just me."

"Pugs..." she whispered back, choking back a sob.

I slipped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind me- locking it to make sure the weird-wolves wouldn't barge in. Next to respecting her, I wanted to keep her from embarrassment- especially in these situations, even though I knew Hunter and Fangface would be understanding, but Brielle was still one to try to keep a tough image (something I could understand).

Without hesitation, I sat down on the bed next to her, immediately wrapping my arms around her and letting her cry on my shoulder. It was one of those times where I wish I could say something, anything, to bring her tears to a sudden stop, but sometimes there's nothing you can really say to someone who has to relive the most traumatical event in their life. There was only thing I could do, the same thing I did the first time she broke down like this.

I just held her and let her know I was there, holding her close until the nightmare in her mind faded away. I wanted to help her push these thoughts out of her head, and to find peace, just so she never had to cry again. I wanted to go back in time and slaughter the bastards who hurt her this much. I wanted her to feel safe.

I noticed something on the bed. It was a Bible. "You read the Bible?" I asked her, though it wouldn't surprise me- Brielle needed something to help ease her soul.

She nodded. "Before I met you guys, I always took it out to read whenever I got scared." she explained, wiping her tears. "I learned about Christianity when I was fifteen, and visited a church. I started following God, accepting Christ in my heart, just so I could find peace and... in case..."

"In case...?"

She winced. "In case I died. I was struggling the first year I went on my own, I was so scared... but after that, well... things got better. So whenever I got scared, I would just turn to Psalm 55:16, and say a prayer."

I nodded. "That works,"

Brielle sighed. "But this time... it was too painful. I kept thinking of what happened to my family, and kept breaking down. Normally I pray to God for the horror to end, but... then I just felt angry, demanding why He let my family die..."

I shook my head. "He didn't, Brielle. He didn't want them to die just as much as you don't... you can't blame Him for your problems."

"But why did it have to happen?"

"Because... whoever killed your family didn't know God." I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my arms on them- talking about religion wasn't really something I was used to, but for Brielle's sake I was using as much wisdom as I had in the subject. "People do horrible things in this world, for their own gain or for dark purposes, even though the Bible says not to... but not everyone listens to what it says. Some don't even believe in it. Still, God loves the world, and is there to help everyone, especially to get them through things like this." I let out a heavy sigh. "I've done some rotten things in my life- joined a gang, shot off my mouth, got in fights, broke my mother's heart... but I managed to get back on the right track when I realized it wasn't going to lead to anything good. That happened after I met the gang- Fangface, Biff, and Kim helped me get over my problems... and... I want to help you, too."

Brielle only sat there, listening, nodding a bit.

"I don't blame you for feeling mad... but don't be mad at God. And sooner or later you'll have to let it go, otherwise you'll never find peace. The longer you hold grudges and keep thinking about what's happened, the less peace you'll find."

She lied her head on my shoulder. "I know... I just wish it never happened,"

I put my arm around her. "So do I..."

We sat there for a minute or so. Brielle had stopped crying, so that was a good sign.

I cleared my throat, standing up. "I'll go tell the weird-wolves to pick a different movie."

"Hold on," she said, her tone quiet. "Can I ask you something personal... if... you don't mind?"

I turned to her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Anything,"

She curled up again, as if nervous, like a shy little kid. "Um... do you... have you've accepted Jesus into your heart?"

That was one question that caught me by surprise. I had grown up in a Christian family and had gone to church in the past, so I was hoping I gave the right answer when I said, "I believe in him, yeah."

"There's more to it than just believing. The Bible says Jesus is the way to heaven, and anyone who accepts him into their hearts will be accepted in heaven too. I'm not trying to sound preachy, it's just... when I get to heaven, I'd like to see you there, too." her eyes began to tear up again. "But, it's a choice you have to make because you want to, not for my sake, but because you want to follow Christ."

I thought about it a moment. Silence fell between us again.

"There's one thing I have to say to that," I replied at last.

"Yeah?" She asked.

I grabbed the Bible, and took her hand. "I want you to help me do it,"

"Really?"

I nodded. "I'm positive. I remember reading about how he suffercated for me... and how he knows how I feel when I suffercate... having him in my heart just might be what I need." I looked at her. "He knows how to comfort people better, too... maybe I could learn something."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she smiled, giving a nod. "Alright... well... first you must confess you're a sinner, and how you really need his guidance, and that you open your heart to him."

I nodded, taking off my hat and starting the prayer. I confessed I was a sinner, and kept making mistakes, and how my friends and I keep running into trouble and really need the Lord's help, and to please cleanse my heart of darkness and help me live life as Christ would. "In Jesus' name I pray, amen." I finished.

"Amen," Brielle concluded with me... then instantly hugged me. "I'm so proud of you,"

I hugged her back. "Well, you helped... thank you."

She wiped her eyes, setting the Bible on the nightstand. "C'mon, Hunter and Fangface are probably wondering what's keeping us."

"You sure you're alright?" I asked, even though it was a dumb question. "I can always talk them into choosing a new movie,"

"You know, I think I'm going to be fine now... Plus, I should tell them the truth."

When we got out there, Hunter noticed at once Brielle had been crying. "Brie, honey, what's wrong?" she gasped.

"It's just... the movie," Brielle confessed, telling our friends how the movie reminded her of what happened to her family, how she had been hiding in my room for the past half-hour because she didn't want them to see her cry.

"Ooh, ooh, I'm sorry Brielle- I didn't think it would upset you!" Fangface said, giving her a hug.

"It's alright, Fangface, I'm alright now... and we've got some good news, too." Brielle turned to me. "Do you want to tell them?"

It felt weird having the attention suddenly turn to me, but I shrugged it off. "I... accepted Christ into my heart," I said, modestly.

"Oh... Puggsy!" Hunter exclaimed, teary-eyed and smiling, and hugged me just as Brielle had. "I'm so happy to hear that!"

"He did what now?" Fangface asked. Brielle told him the story of how she found Christ and brought out the Bible to show him. By the time she was done, his tail was wagging. "Can you teach me too, Brie? Can ya? Can ya?"

"Fangface... I may never call you stupid again after hearing that," Brielle replied, hugging him, and told him the same thing she told me.

I'm sure some people would question if werewolves could get into heaven... then again, as Brielle told me and as the Bible says, anyone who follows Jesus won't perish but have eternal life in the holy kingdom. Maybe he wouldn't even be a werewolf- maybe his and Fangs' souls would no longer be one, but two, and his soul would represent the human within him. It's hard to really picture- but I'm just glad my best buddy made a good choice.

Afterwards, we went back to our movie night. Sick of the horror movies, Hunter picked out _The Notebook_ to watch, and it wasn't long before we were all drifting off to sleep- Hunter in Fangface's arms, and Brielle in mine.

_It's amazing. One minute, Brielle is crying because of a heartbreaking memory... now she was crying because she was happy for us. _I thought, smiling a bit. I was happy too- happier than I ever felt in my life.

It was a night I'll always remember, and keep thanking God for.

**The End.**

_[As for me, I will call upon God; and the Lord shall save me. ~Psalm 55:16~]_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I was planning on making this just a basic fluff... but decided to share a bit of faith, too. It really warms the heart.

Please review, but do not flame.


End file.
